Pensées Intimes
by Eda
Summary: Jien revient sur ce qui s'est passé lorsqu'il vivait avec Gojyo et sa mère... monologue, inceste, résignation...


Fandom : Saiyuki

Auteur : Eda

Disclaimer : tout à Kazuya Minekura

Personnage : Jien, ou Dokukakuji

Monologue du personnage sur la tragédie qu'il a vécu quand il vivait avec sa mère et Gojyo. Je trouvait intéressant d'exploiter le traumatisme (qu'on ne voit pas vraiment dans le manga) qu'il a du subir en couchant avec sa mère. Mais laissons-le s'exprimer !

**

* * *

**

**_Pensées intimes_**

Bonjour à tous, je m'appelle Jien. En fait, vous devez plutôt me connaître sous le nom de «Dokukakuji». Mais au fond de moi, sachez que je suis et reste Jien. Ce changement de nom est dû à ma nouvelle vie. Vous savez, le vieux topo, on arrête tout et on reprend à zéro… ça parait facile hein ? En fait il n'y a rien de plus difficile. Son ancienne vie, mon ancienne vie en l'occurrence, ne cesse de me hanter. Oh bien sur, rien de tout cela compte. Des nouveaux «amis», des nouveaux «ennemis». Une nouvelle demeure, des nouvelles préoccupations… finalement, si vous voulez tout savoir, tout semble d'un vide effroyable. Et les pensées tournent dans ma tête. Certaines fois j'ai l'impression que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Vous savez, ces cauchemars dont on s'éveille brusquement en tremblant, couvert de sueur, les larmes aux yeux presque. Mais quand on commence une nouvelle vie, ces cauchemars ont un nom bien précis, se sont les souvenirs. Toutes ces choses qui se sont mal passées, qui se sont détraquées, qui nous ont obligées à tout quitter. Des choses qui laisse une trace indélébile en vous. On a beau s'investir à fond dans ce nouveau présent, essayer de toute ses forces de les faire taire, ces vieux fantômes reviennent toujours. Pour être franc, il m'a fallut un temps pour les accepter. Pour les voir tel qu'ils sont réellement. On aurait envie de prendre une massue et de leur taper très fort sur la tête, partout, pour qu'ils disparaissent enfin. Mais bon, ça ne sert à rien. Croyez-moi que j'ai tout tenter pour les repousser, rien n'y fait. Ils reviennent encore plus nombreux et douloureux.

C'est étrange pour un guerrier comme moi d'avoir cette faiblesse. Certains niais diront que c'est une force. Foutaise ! C'est une terrifiante faiblesse du cœur que d'avoir à se traîner des choses pareilles !!! On reste dans un équilibre précaire, près à s'effondrer. Car celui qui réussira à digérer vraiment des choses de ce genre, je lui tire mon chapeau ! Mais bref, ça n'enlève rien à la force purement physique, remarquez…

Des fois, quand je me réveille la nuit, j'ai une érection. Comme la plupart des hommes me direz-vous. Et comme beaucoup d'entre eux, parfois, j'essaie de me la faire passer. Et c'est alors que je fond immanquablement en larme. Des images de ma mères m'assaillent… et ne me parlez surtout pas d'un complexe d'Œdipe à la con ! Merde, cet Œdipe il m'arrive pas à la cheville ! Ma mère était une très belle femme. Mais aussi une femme terriblement meurtrie. Elle avait perdu la boule je crois, mais à l'époque ce n'était pas dans mes préoccupations principales de savoir ça. Vous savez, quand votre père meure et que tout le monde a grand besoin de vous, ça occupe ! J'avais sur les bras une mère inconsolable et un demi-frère… ce n'était pas malin à mon père de l'avoir amené à la maison, l'enfant de sa maîtresse. Mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait le pauvre gosse serait mort. Personne n'en voulait. C'est un métis vous comprenez. Alors ma mère s'est retrouvée seule avec un gamin qu'elle haïssait, et moi. Et elle a craquée, c'était au-dessus de ses forces… je la comprend. Mais quand je regarde en arrière, je ne me comprend plus. J'ai tout pris sur mes épaules. Boum, une maisonnée en plein naufrage. J'étais jeune, alors j'ai fais ce que je croyais être le mieux. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte que tout le monde soit heureux. Un peu idéaliste ? Oui, foutrement idéaliste ! Je les aimais tous les deux. Alors je me suis déjà occupée de ma mère. Elle le battait…. J'aimerais que… enfin, ne la jugez pas trop durement. Je pense qu'elle était déjà partie à ce moment là. Je parle de la santé mentale de ma mère. Elle ne voyait plus que ce pauvre mioche aux cheveux rouge, preuve vivante de la trahison d'un homme qu'elle aimait éperdument. C'est dur.

Mais le mioche n'y était pour rien. Gojyo. C'était vraiment un chouette gamin ! Si vous saviez ce qu'il a souffert lui aussi… Il aimait celle qu'il appelait sa «maman».C'était d'une tristesse insoutenable de voir ses grands yeux pleins d'espoir se fermer sous les coups répéter de cette main féminine. Il ne pleurait jamais, il gardait tout en lui. Il aurait dû pleurer, extérioriser tout ça. Je lui ai dis. Il avait déjà une force mentale épatante pour subir tout ça sans jamais ployer ! Ou peut-être était-ce du seulement à son innocence… En tout cas, elle a été mise à mal, cette innocence. Jamais il n'aurait dû subir tout ça, il ne l'a jamais mérité. J'aurais voulu l'éloigner, mais vous comprenez, il aimait vraiment sa «maman». L'énergie du désespoir, hein ? Alors j'ai tout fait pour que tout aille pour le mieux, autant que ça le pouvait. Je m'occupais de lui, j'essayait de lui apporter l'amour qu'il réclamait. Je ne sais pas si j'y suis vraiment arrivé… pas à la hauteur de ses espérances c'est sur, mais au moins… Il a pu connaître un peu d'amour. Vous savez, c'est primordial pour un gamin. Il ne s'occupe pas du loyer ou d'autres conneries du genre. Lui ce qu'il veux c'est être reconnu et aimé par les gens qui sont importants à ses yeux. J'ai fais ce que j'ai pu. Le plus dur, c'était de faire en sorte que maman ne se mette pas en colère contre lui, ne le batte pas. Ma mère…. M'aimait beaucoup. Peut-être ressemblais-je beaucoup à mon père. Au départ, je ne savais pas quoi faire. Cette femme, ma mère, qui s'accrochait désespérément à mon cou, pleurant à chaude larme. Elle…. Elle collait son corps au mien. Je pensais, logiquement, qu'elle recherchait le réconfort contre quelqu'un qui voulait bien lui donner... Je m'exprime mal hein ? Mais quoi qu'il en soit, j'étais paniqué… je ne savais plus quoi faire. C'était tellement troublant et là je pense que je n'ai plus vu la ligne. Ce que je veux dire, c'est la ligne qui sépare chaque être humain. Je n'ai pas réfléchi. Elle attendait quelque chose de moi. Vous vous souvenez, j'étais prêt à faire l'impossible pour que tout aille pour le mieux. Je crois que je n'aurais jamais du faire cela.

J'ai complètement déraillé. J'étais jeune, alors évidement tout était embrouillé. Vous voyez de quoi je veux parlez ? Du sexe. On est tous très préoccupé par le sexe quand on est jeune. Malgré les responsabilités que j'assumais aveuglément, mon corps avait des désirs. Mon Dieu, c'est tellement difficile à expliquer.

Ma mère…….. Elle voulais quelque chose. Mais…. Elle était très attaché aux gens qu'elle connaissait bien. Vous comprenez, il n'y en avait pas énormément. Elle s'est totalement repliée sur son malheur le jour où mon père est mort. Dans son univers, il n'y avait plus que l'objet de sa rancœur, Gojyo, et moi. Alors elle s'est raccrochée à moi. Je ne pouvais pas la repousser !!! Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire, quelles options j'avais hein ? Dans les petits village, quand une famille n'est pas aimée, elle est complètement rejetée. Nous n'étions pas aimé ! Il n'y avait que moi qui était assez grand et assez fort pour essayez de sauvez ce qui pouvait l'être du naufrage. Évidement, ma mère, c'était sur qu'elle ne pourrait pas s'en sortir. Mais à l'époque, j'était trop occupé par mon rôle pour voir qui pouvait être encore sauvé ou non. Et même si je l'aurais su, c'était ma mère ! Il fallait que je fasse mon possible pour la sauver. Tout mon possible, tout ce que pouvais, et même un peu de trop.

C'est effroyable. Un homme ne peut pas faire l'amour à une femme s'il n'éprouve pas du désir. Pourtant, je ne peut toujours pas me convaincre, comprendre, admettre que…. Je devais……. Désirer ma mère ?

Bon sang, il le fallait bien pourtant ! Je n'avais pas le choix ! Elle s'agrippait à moi, se frottait à moi. Je la calmait et là….. Là, arrêtant de pleurer, sa bouche….. Sa bouche s'est posée sur moi. Et ses mains. Je ne voulais pas, oh non, je ne voulais pas. Mais je voulais le bonheur de tous. Lui refuser ce qu'elle voulais l'aurait mise dans une rage folle ! Elle en aurait conclu que plus personne ne l'aimait. Ce n'était pas vrai, je ne voulais tout simplement pas. Imaginez, votre mère. Mais les options étaient réduite, je devais lui donner ce qu'elle voulais. Si les choses ne s'amélioreraient pas, au moins elles ne s'empireraient pas. Alors je l'ai fais. Je lui ai….. Rendu ses baisers. Je l'ai étreinte. Je l'ai touché, enlevé ses vêtement, caressé, allongé, aimé. Comme un homme peut aimer une femme, lui rendre le plus grand hommage. Je n'étais pas l'instigateur de tout ça. Je ne suis pas de ces tordus qui veulent faire l'amour avec leur mère. C'était ma Mère. Pas une Femme. Je ne voulais pas…

Pourtant je l'ai fais. A chaque fois qu'elle s'effondrait sur moi. C'était le plus sur moyen de la calmer. Elle me prenait pour mon père, elle ne voyait plus que j'étais son enfant. Ça arrivait souvent. Elle s'accrochait à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait. Je sentais ses mains se crisper sur mon dos, ses jambes m'entourer, serrant à me broyer les os. Et pendant ce temps là, je fermais les yeux, essayant sans grande conviction d'oublier que c'était ma mère sous moi, gémissante, suppliante, à qui je faisais l'amour. Je n'aurais jamais du…. Je le faisais seulement pour elle. Mon esprit était en grande confusion. Je ne savais plus ce que j'éprouvais. Je la désirais, mais tout mon être criait et protestait. Mais quand on a franchit le cap…. Tout en moi s'effondrait lorsque je jouissais en elle. C'est horrible. Je la sentait se contracter sous moi, je savais que je ne devais pas…

Vous savez, c'est vraiment terrifiant quand votre mère vous fait comprendre cela, que vous, vous-même, prenez l'initiative de la déshabiller. Par ce que ce n'est plus que la seule chose à faire. Caresser le corps de sa mère. L'unique corps défendu, sacré. Et que vous….

Mais je devais rester fort, ne rien laisser paraître. Je crois que le môme Gojyo savait. Nan, en fait, j'en suis sur. Il ne pouvait pas ne pas entendre. C'est horrible ce que ce gamin a du subir. Mais je faisait comme si de rien n'était. Pas géniale comme situation hein ? Alors ça a continué. Un bon moment, je ne sais plus exactement. J'essayais de rendre le môme heureux. Peine perdue. C'était l'amour de sa mère qu'il voulait, je ne pouvait pas lui offrir. Les moments que je passais avec lui étaient…. Un répit considérable. J'oubliais, ou plutôt, j'essayais d'oublier ce que ma mère me demandait. Pourtant je savait très bien que dès qu'on rentrerait à la maison ça recommencerait. Les coups, les pleurs et puis…. C'était comme une ombre qui planait au-dessus de moi, constamment Je ne pouvais pas faire mieux, je ne vois pas ce que j'aurais pu faire d'autre. Comment une famille peut-elle en arriver à de telles extrémités ?

Jusqu'au jour ou rien de tout cela a suffit. Tout s'est effondré. Je savais qu'un jour ça arriverait. On ne pouvait pas faire durer cette situation indéfiniment, c'était forcé. C'était une impasse. Je ne voulais pas le voir, mais j'ai bien du. Un jour quand je rentrais à la maison, les cris et les sanglots étaient absents. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai su sans pouvoir l'admettre de suite. C'était la fin.

Ma mère…. Avait craquée. Elle avait décidée que c'était la meilleurs solution pour elle. Se débarrasser de ce qui la faisait le plus souffrir. Se débarrasser de Gojyo. Comme un esprit malade, elle ne voyait qu'une seule solution, la plus rapide. Si quelque chose te dérange, supprime-le. Je crois que c'est assez bien résumé. Elle voulait… tuer Gojyo. Quand je suis entré, le pauvre gosse était acculé contre le mur. Il ne pleurait pas, semblait résigné. C'était horrible. Ma mère se tenait devant lui, brandissant une hache. Et cet enfant qui acceptait son sort. Il pensait vraiment que c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire !

Comme les enfants sont stupides parfois… Ils préféreraient mourir pour rendre ceux qu'ils aiment heureux plutôt que de penser à ce qui est juste. Et ça, ça ne l'était pas. Je n'avait guère le temps de tergiverser. Je savais ma mère perdue d'avance. Bien que je me suis toujours voilé la face, faisant l'impossible pour chasser cette vérité. Mais là, elle m'est apparue dans toute son ampleur. Le môme ne méritait sûrement pas de mourir comme ça, il avait toute la vie devant lui. Le temps de devenir un homme, d'apprendre la vie, la survie…Alors j'ai… tué ma mère.

Mon Dieu, c'est tellement horrible ! Je l'ai tué ! C'était elle ou le môme. Je ne pouvait raisonnablement pas la laissé faire ! Tous mes efforts pour sauver les deux êtres que j'aimais étaient partis en fumer. C'est à ce moment là, je pense, que je me suis aperçu de toute la folie de mon entreprise. C'était idiot de repousser cette tragédie qui devait arriver à un moment ou un autre. Idiot de maintenir un semblant de paix dans cette ambiance empoisonnée. Idiot de faire toutes ces choses qui maintenant me restent sur l'esprit comme une brûlure à vif. Rien de tout ce que j'ai fais pendant cette période n'était censé. J'ai peut-être fait plus de mal que de bien…. Mais je ne pouvait rester sans rien faire. Comme l'amour peut rendre stupide parfois !

Alors je pense que maintenant vous comprenez. Que je ne peux plus me satisfaire moi-même sans que toutes ces choses abominables me reviennent en tête. Ça coupe toute envie. A part celle de pleurer. J'espère que le môme Gojyo ne subit les mêmes conséquences que moi. Je l'ai abandonné vous savez. Comme je regrette ce geste aujourd'hui ! Qu'est-il devenu après ça ? Je ne sais pas… peut-être me le dira-t-il un jour. J'espère qu'il ne m'en veut pas. C'était au-dessus de mes forces que de rester plus longtemps là-bas après l'acte que je venais de faire. Après tout ce que j'y avais laissé. Une partie de mon âme, si vous aimez le lyrisme. J'ai fais des choses horribles avec tout l'aveuglement que peut avoir un jeune homme en pleine perdition.

J'ai erré. Et j'ai rencontré Kogaiji. Pas fameux. Mais le fait de me mettre à son service me donnait une nouvelle raison de vivre. Jusqu'à maintenant je n'avais vécu que pour la survie de cette famille. Je n'avais plus rien. Et j'avoue qu'un plongeon dans le vide devenait de plus en plus tentant. Le Prince m'a ramassé à la petite cuillère. Il est gentil sous ses airs sévère. Il m'a embarqué dans une histoire peu commune. Il m'a fait changer de nom. Ça aide, au début. Il m'a sauvé en partie. Il m'a redonné une nouvelle vie. Mais jamais rien ne pourra effacer la tragédie que j'ai vécu. Elle reste gravée en moi, et chaque choses que je fais, chaque pas que je fais est hanté par cette mère. Arriverais-je un jour à retrouver une vie sexuelle normale ? J'en doute fort ! Je suis marqué par ce que j'ai fais, par ce qu'on a fait, ma mère et moi…..


End file.
